Rolling The Dice
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Mindy has the urge to do something with her bored, ordinary life. So when she meets two englishmen, on a road trip to visit supposed alien sites, she decides to tag along for fun and gets more than she bargained for.


Mindy sighed as she walked up to the back of the bar to go to hated working here, but the money kept her bills paid and she wasn't picky. She had saved up what little money she could on tips and hoped today would be the day she could take some well deserved tie off.

She noticed pat behind the bar, talking to two men. They were naming off titles and she was answering that she never read those.

" _The Robot's Mistress_?" One asked.

"I like romances." Pat replied.

Mindy smirked and mentally agreed. When you're out here in the middle of nowhere, even romance novels are a big improvement on what could be considered enjoyable around here.

"That's kind of a romance." The red haired man commented.

"Between a woman and a machine?" Pat asked." I hear that!"

Mindy started snickering and pat looked over at her putting my apron on and winked at her.

"Can I get you anything else?" Pat asked them.

"I'd like some more coffee please." The black-haired man asked.

"How about a E. T. Malt." The other replied.

Mindy came up to them with the coffee and refilled the black-haired man's cup.

"So I heard you talking about _The Robot's Mistress_, that's by Adam Shadowchild, right? I read about him online."

"Yea we saw him at Comic-Con."

"Wow. I wish I had the time and money to go."

"What's your name?" The red-head asked.

"Mindy." She replied.

"I'm Graeme Willy, this is Clive Gollings."

"First time in America?" She asked.

"Yea, we are heading for the Black Mailbox next." Clive smiled.

"That sounds fun."

"We are traveling down to New Mexico to the famous Roswell crash."

"I lived in Roswell once." Mindy said." Lots of alien stuff everywhere."

"Well that's what we are here for." Graeme smiled.

Clive excused himself to the bathroom and the world's two biggest assholes walked in almost on cue.

Gus and Jake. A couple of dumbass rednecks not fit to be called anything of higher intelligence than a Neanderthal.

Graeme laughed with them as Gus finished the punchline of his story, gaining him a glare.

"What?" Gus asked.

Graeme slowly turned back around and picked up a comic.

Mindy felt bad for him.

"Just shut up and sit down." Mindy retorted.

With another glare the two sat down.

"Be rude to me." Gus scoffed.

Soon Clive returned, calling Graeme "Eggy" and to make matters worse for the poor, embarrassed guy, Pat came in with the E. T. Malt. Complete with sparklers and whooshing sounds.

Graeme cringed as she sat it in front of him and you could clearly hear the two men behind him laughing.

"What is this, some kinda gay bar." Gus asked.

"No." Pat replied." Just a place where you can get a bite to eat and maybe have a close encounter."

"Yup." Jake smirked." Sounds like a gay bar."

" Then what the hell are you two doing here?" Mindy asked.

"Hey, Mindy." Gus pointed." I know your daddy and brother."

"And I know your girlfriends." She replied." Want me to call and have a chat with them?"

Quieted down and agreed on a beer.

'_Sorry_' Mindy mouthed to Graeme.

'_Thank you_' He mouthed back.

The two Brits stood and paid their bill, leaving Mindy and Pat each a 5 dollar tip.

Pat came up behind her.

"They were nice boys." She commented.

"Yeah." Mindy agreed."They sounded really excited about their alien trip."

Pat noticed the look of longing in the younger girl's eyes. She knew Mindy never really got to do anything. If she was lucky, the highlight of her day was going home to hang out with Ben &Jerry's with a spoon and some tv reruns.

"What the hell." Pat smiled." Go see if they'll take you with them. But don't forget your taser."

Mindy hugged her friend and boss strongly before grabbing her purse and running out the front door, tossing her apron to unintentionally land on Gus' head.

She ran up to the RV doors she saw Graeme get into and knocked on it.

"Would you be opposed to letting me go with you. Your plans sound fun and I need to get away or I'll go crazy. I'll pay my way." She said hopeful.

The two looked at each other.

"Well I don't see why not." Graeme smiled.

She squealed and hugged him as she stepped in. She ignored when they accidentally backed into Gus' truck and casually told them to just go. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

**Thanks for reading. I know it's short but hopefully later chapters will be longer. I hope I didn't make it too choppy but I didn't want it to sound too much like the movie word for word. So please feel free to review. Ill answer any questions, and maybe alert :)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
